Dina The Champion
by 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis
Summary: Dina is your average 13 year old. She decides she wants to be a fossil fighter when she meets Joe for the first time. After she gets to the Caliosteo Islands with her best friend Todd. She meets new friends and she became a world famous fossil fighter. I am accepting OC's. Also thanks to ILovedogs12, Magmared, Chidori Minami, and ShayminMarx. They really inspired me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey you guys, I made a REPLAY. Inspired by Magmared, ILovedogs12, Chidori Minami, and Shayminmarx. It is about Dina and her friend Todd. Read to find everything else out.**_

* * *

Dina the Champion: a Fossil Fighters Replay

Hi I am Dina Solis. I am in the 6th grade and I am 11 years old. I have long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. My best friend is Todd Tucker. He has mousy brown hair and an archaeologist's hat. His family is CRAZY. His dad is a monster truck driver and a bodybuilder. His mom is small and loves to cook anything. I kind of feel bad for his mom, because when they kiss, I bet his mom needs a stepstool. I mean Todd's dad is 6'7''. He is tall. Anyways it is summer. Well let me tell you where I live. I live in a small town. RICH people live there. I am not saying I'm rich but I have money. My dad's a lawyer. He gets 190 dollars an hour and he works a 5 hour shift. It's cool. Anyways I am at my house.

"Hey mom can I go to Todd's house," I asked my mom.

"Sure," she said as she cooked breakfast. My mom had long wavy blonde hair. She was an average height for an adult. She was 5'11''. She was wearing her usual sundress.

"You are going to there house again!" my dad says walking with his usual tuxedo on.

"Dad, why can't I," I said.

"Well, his families crazy," he said.

"Crazy!" I said.

"Yeah, well his dad. His dad is just crazy. Why would he put his poor son through his special training," my dad said. I shuddered. That was really hardcore training.

"Well, Todd doesn't mind anymore," I said.

"Well, still. That is just really cruel," he said.

"Can I please go," I said.

"No," he said. Never get in a fight with a lawyer. You will lose, especially to my dad. He will literally win any argument.

"Here honey, don't you want a cinnamon roll," my mom asked.

"No, I'm on a diet," my dad said.

"Liar," my mom muttered under her breath. When my dad gets to work he pigs out on anything. But he is still tall and skinny. I have no idea how he does that. My mom get's jealous when she gains five punds and my dad loses five.

"Well, see you guys," he said.

"Bye dad," I said.

"Bye," he said suspiciously. Right when he left the door my mom said…

"Why yes, you may go to Todd's house." Todd's mom and my mom were best friends since preschool.

"Thanks mom," I said. I helped myself to a cinnamon roll and left. I got on my bike and rode down the street. I then stopped at Todd's house and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Tucker opened the door.

"Hello Dina, come on in," she said.

"Thank you," I said and walked in. Mr. Tucker was working out. I gaped at him. He was doing those ab crunches. He had no shirt on. I mean, one time he went to a formal party at my house. He had a dress shirt on. It looked like it fit but his tie covered the unbuttoned parts. Todd was playing the X-Box.

"Todd, Dina's here," his mom said.

"Yay," he said and ran toward me.

"Again," Tina, Todd's older sister said as she came out of her room.

"Uhhhhh, yeah," we said.

"Are you heading to Tribal Peak?" Tina said.

"Yes," we said.

"Did you know wild vivosaurs live on that mountain," she said.

"Awesome," we said.

"Well have fun and don't get killed," she said.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Yes, Mark is here!" she said. Mark was her boyfriend. He was pretty hot. Then Todd and I went to get our bikes.

"Hey remember the story Tina told us," I said.

"The high school one," Todd said.

"Yep," I said.

"Tell me it," he said as we pedaled.

"She said she hates all of the ids younger then her," I said.

"Yeah," Todd said.

"She gave us classifications on each year, **FRESHMAN:** Quote: I got more swag then you. **Sophomore: **Why do freshmen think they are so cool? **Junior:** what is wrong with the little kids? **Senior:** Yes, screw this school and everybody, we are leaving this dump!" I said.

"She's a senior but she is going to become a model," Todd said.

"Tell her good luck because wearing 10000 pounds of makeup isn't going to help," I said.

"Yeah," Todd said. Then we got to the foot of Tribal Peak. We set our bikes down I climbed up. We got really high and we saw Seaside Canyon. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen!

"Hurry up Dina," Todd said.

"Coming," I said.

"Wild vivosaurs live up here!" Todd said.

"I am not deaf Todd I listen to your sister as much as I hate her," I said.

"Yeah, but race you to he top!" Todd said and took off.

"Cheater," I yelled. Then I took off. Then we got to the top of the mountain.

"No fair Dina, you are like an Olympic runner," Todd said panting.

Then we looked around.

"Where are the vivosaurs?" I asked.

"Tina must've lied to me!" Todd said. Then we heard thumping. It got louder and louder.

"What is that," Todd asked freaked out. Then a blue dinosaur popped out of the bushes.

"That's…that's an ALLOSAURUS!" Todd shrieked.

"Run," I said.

"TAKE DINA NOT ME!" Todd screamed. We took off and we soon found ourselves at the edge of the cliff.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE," Todd said as the Allo got closer and closer. Then we heard a shriek.

"AAHHH, A PTERANADON!" Todd said.

"Wait, there's a man on it," I said. It got closer and the man became visible.

"Jump on pardners," he said.

"Wait," Todd said.

"Baby," I said and jumped on to Ptera.

"Phew," Todd said.

"TODD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU," I yelled.

"What," he said. I made my voice squeaky and said,

"TAKE DINA NOT ME!"

"I didn't sound like that," Todd said.

"Yeah you did!" I said. Then we landed on the ground. Todd came to his senses.

"OMG YOU ARE JOE WILDWEST!" Todd said sounding like a crazed fan girl, like the ones I see at the One-Direction concert.

Todd ran up and hugged Joe. "Good that you know my part," Joe said.

"Yeah, Dina and I are huge fans," Todd said.

"Cool," Joe said. Then we heard a roar.

"That Allo is madder then a sack full o' hornets," Joe said.

"Yeah," I said.

"We need to take it out in battle, how about you small fry," Joe said looking at Todd.

"Uhh," Todd said.

"I'll even lend you my vivosaurs," he said.

"Oooooh, my stomach, it shouldn't have been that rotten banana I ate this morning," Todd said.

"Todd, your mom gave you cereal," I said.

"Well anyways, how about you Dina," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"Choose on that strikes yer fancy," Joe said showing me four dino medals. The green one glowed for a little.

"I choose that green one," I said.

"That's an Aerosteon," he said.

"Cool," I said. Then I heard a voice in my head.

_Thanks for choosing me_ it said.

_Your welcome_ I said.

Then I let it out. "You are going down Allo!" I said.

"Well I would show you how to battle..." Joe said.

"No thanks, I got this!" I said.

"Okay then," Joe said.

I beat that Allo in two hits.

_Hey Aeros, can I call you Windblast_ I asked.

_Yes_ he said.

Then Joe talked about wild vivosaurs. I was too busy having a conversation with Windblast.

"Oh here, here is your dino medal," I said sadly.

"No you may keep it," he said.

"Awesome," I said.

"Awwww man, if only if my stupid stomach didn't hurt," Todd said.

"Anyways, I must mosey down this trail for more vivosaurs," Joe said.

"Adios," Joe said.

"Bye," we said.

"Hey next time we see Joe we will become full fledged fossil fighters," Todd said.

"Deal," I said giving him a high five.

_**Me: I CANT BELIEVE I MADE 4 STORIES!**_

_**EMILY: Calm down 1T1S1T**_

_**Me: I CANT!**_

_**TAYLOR: YES YOU CAN!**_

_**Me: Okay**_

_**Emily: So we got a new friend named Dina**_

_**Dina: Wuz up**_

_**Me: Anyways I will update soon!**_

_**Dina: Yep**_


	2. Onwards to the Caliosteo Islands

**Hey People. I am Accepting OCS! Anyways I will just plz dont bother me!**

* * *

Dina the Champion Chapter 2

"Mom, I'm home," I called.

"DINA ARE YOU OKAY! YOU ARE BLEEDING!" my mom said.

"I'm fine mom," I said.

"But what happened," she said.

"Well I will tell you," I said. I told her about the Allosaurus attack and meeting Joe Wildwest.

"Dina, that's horrible, how's Todd," she asked.

"He's fine," I said.

"Okay, so how was Joe," she said.

"He was nice and also check this out!" I said. I held up my Wind Breeze's dino medal.

"You have a vivosaur!" my mom said.

"Yep," I said.

"Well we will find a way for you to keep it," my mom said.

"Thanks mom," I said. Then I went to my room and went to bed.

"Good night Wind breeze," I said.

_Good Night_ he said. I fell asleep. I woke up in the morning.

"It's your first day of 6th grade," my mom said.

"Awwww," I said.

"Have fun," she said as she ushered me out the door to the bus stop. School sucked!

_**~1 AND A HALF YEARS LATER~**_

"Summer!" I yelled running from the school. I met up with Todd and we ran like heck from 7th grade.

"Hooray," Todd yelled. We ran to my house and sat down on the couch. We turned the T.V. on. It was an advertisement. _This is the Caliosteo Islands. We are here with Joe Wildwest to talk about the new tournament they are having. They are having the Caliosteo Cup._

"Oh my gosh," Todd and I yelled. We didn't hear the rest of the commercial but we ran to my mom and asked her if we could go.

"Alright, but I will call your dad and ask if you could go," my mom said.

"Okay," I said.

"Todd ask your parents," my mom said.

"Okay," Todd said taking off. I have noticed over the years Todd has gotten really tall. He was the same height as me. He could now run very fast.

"Yes honey, okay," my mom said on the phone.

"You could go," she said.

"Hooray!" I yelled. I met up with Todd and we were very excited.

"I could go," he yelled.

"Me too," I said. We high fived.

*****I month later*****

"Happy Birthday Dina," my mom, dad, Todd, and Todd's parents said.

"You are 13 now," Todd said.

"Yep," I said. Todd was a week older then me. Anyways we were leaving tomorrow. It was going to be awesome.

**^^^I day later^^^**

"Good bye mom," I said as I boarded the helicopter.

"Good bye Dina," my parents said.

"Goodbye," I said.

"Dina lets go," Todd said already in the helicopter.

"Ok," I said. Then we took off.

"OMG, my heart is beating like a jackhammer!" Todd said.

"Cool," I said.

"I can't wait for the Caliosteo Cup, or the cool fighters call it the cup for short," Todd said.

"Cool," I said.

"Yeah, Joe's going to be so proud of us," Todd said.

"Your voice cracked," I laughed.

"Ha-ha," he said. Then we saw the Caliosteo Islands.

"There they are," I said.

"Yep," Todd said. Then we landed at a lush green island. Todd and I got off of the helicopter.

"OMG, MY DREAM CAME TRUE," Todd yelled. A lady looked at us weirdly.

"Welcome to the Caliosteo Islands," she said.

"Thanks," both of us said. Then the intercom turned on.

_Signups for the Caliosteo Cup are ending. Please sign up immediately!_

"OMG, we have to sign up!" Todd said. He took off.

"Wait, is your friend always that hyper," the lady said.

"Pretty much," I said. Then I ran in.

"Dina over here," Todd waved.

"Okay," I said. I ran to him.

"Names please," the receptionist said.

"Todd Tucker," Todd said.

"Dina Solis," I said.

"Alright, now Stella will come and teach you," she said. A lady walked out of the door to our left.

"Hi I'm Stella," she said.

"Hi, I am Dina and this is Todd," I said.

"Hello, now we will take you to the most important room of the islands," she said.

"Awesome," Todd said.

"This is where you will clean your fossils," she said grabbing two fossils. She gave me one and Todd one.

"We get to clean them!" I said.

"Yep," Stella said. Then she gave me tools.

"Well, first you…," she started.

"Oh, I don't mean to sound like a bad *ss but I could clean them already," I said.

"Okay," Stella said helping Todd with his. I finished cleaning it.

"WTF, that's not the one I was supposed to give you," Stella said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well that is an Ankylo head," Stella said.

"Awesome," I said as she put it in the revival machine.

"Ok, here you go," Stella said giving Todd a Stego dino medal and giving me an Ankylo dino medal.

"Awesome," I said. Then Todd and I ran to this guy named Devon Strait. His name sounded like demonstrate.

"I will teach you how to do real fossil battles," he said.

"Okay," we said. He gave each of us 3 medals. He then showed us how to fight. It was simple to learn but as usual Todd had some trouble. That's Todd for you, he has trouble learning. After that we met up with Stella.

"Hi Stella," I said.

"Hi Dina, hello Todd," she said.

"Hi, so when are we going to fight," Todd asked.

"Not yet," Stella said.

"Awww," Todd said.

"Anyways, I have something for you," Stella said. She gave us phones that looked like a T-Rex.

"Awesome phones," Todd said.

"Those are Paleopagers," Stella said.

"Cool," I said.

"They give you information on the Caliosteo Cup," she said.

"Awesome," I said. Then the intercom turned on.

_All fighters entering the Caliosteo Cup should enter outside_.

"Well that's my cue," Stella said leaving.

"Let's go," Todd said. We walked outside and a group of people were standing outside.

"When is this going to start," a little girl said.

"I have the fever and the only cure is more digging," a teen said.

"I'm getting restless," a kid said.

"Look, something is flying this way," Todd said.

"Is that a flying flat screen T.V.?!" I said. Then I saw it turn on. Joe was on it.

"Welcome to the Caliosteo Islands, I am Joe Wildwest yer founder of this nice park," Joe said.

"Awesome," I said.

"Here, I want to the rootinest-tootinest fighting here," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"The Caliosteo Island is now open!" Joe said. The whole crowd cheered. Todd and I high fived, and I knew this was going to be awesome!

**The next thing I will update is My First Story! Its almost done. So far it's 27/30 chapters! Almost done!**


	3. Meet Mr Hot Snot

Dina the Champion Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry 'bout the long update. I feel so bad to keep all of you hanging.**

**Dina: Oh well. You were busy. Plus you did something awesome!**

**Me: Oh yeah but it sounds nerdy!**

**Dina: So, you worked hard for it!**

**Me: I'll tell them after the chapters over**

**Dina: Okay**

**Me: Onwards!**

**Todd: WAIT! We have to list our best followers!**

**Me: Isn't that after the chapter -_-'**

**Todd: Let's make this chapter **_**special**_**!**

**Me: Fine, so here are the supporters that I have for **_**this**_** story:**

**Frostfire05, and ILovedogs12, and Trin and Reshiramluverfusion2012, and Wintergirl. That is a few. There is more but I don't want to make the readers get bored of us talking.**

**Dina: Soooo, let's go onward! ;) **

…_**Dina…**_

"Yeah, let's go Todd," I said. We high fived and then we looked around.

"Hey, where is everyone," Todd said.

"Yeah," I said.

"At the new dig site," someone said. It made both of us jump. We saw Stella.

"You scared us," Todd said.

"Sorry, but did you get the message on your paleopagers," Stella said. At that moment our paleopagers rang. Pipipipipipipi…

_We have a new message for everyone entering the Caliosteo Cup. A new dig site is open. Treasure Lake, competitors are encouraged to go there and get more fossils_.

"Ok so bye," Todd said and took off.

"I had no idea Joe would do this," Stella said.

"What," I said.

"Joe put this park up for a prize, he didn't even tell the staff," she said.

"Oh," I said.

"But you have more important things to do," she said.

"Bye," I said running off towards the dig site.

"Oh no, he left already," a lady said at the entrance.

"What's wrong," I said.

"Oh a fighter, here is you sonar and your pickaxe," she said.

"I meant what's wrong," I said.

"Some boy in green ran right past me like his pants were on fire," she said. _Todd_! I thought.

"I know him. He is my best friend," I said.

"Ok, let's give him his sonar now," she said. Both of us entered the breath taking dig site. It was beautiful. Somebody was listening to a radio. The song perfectly matched the dig site. The song was called Sleepy Robin. Then I saw Todd frantically walking around.

"Come on fossil rocks," he said.

"Todd," I said. He didn't hear me.

"Stupid Fossil rocks!" he yelled.

"Todd," I said annoyed. He still didn't hear me.

"Where are they," he mumbled.

"_TODD!"_ I yelled.

"Oh hi Dina, I am trying to find fossil rocks," he said.

"I could see that but this lady is here to make your life easier," I said.

"Here you go, it's fossil sonar, I tried to give it to you at the entrance but you ran through me like a wildfire.

"He he," he said.

"Now I have to teach you how to use it," the woman said.

"Choose me," Todd said.

"How about we choose the _smart_ one, come here Dina," the lady said.

"Ok," I said. Todd groaned. Then she showed me everything about the sonar. I was seriously getting the hang of it.

"I am gonna get more fossils so see you later Dina," Todd said running. He tripped and fell on his face. I laughed at his stupidity. Then I ran down and went for some more fossils. Then I went into the water because my sonar had detected a lot of rocks. I ran into a girl older than me.

"Watch it," she said.

"Sorry," I said helping her up.

"Oh well we all make mistakes, but hey my names Teiori Midoka," she said.

"Cool, my names Dina," I said.

"Hey do you wanna battle Dina," Teiori said.

"Yeah," I said readying Wind Breeze's dino medal. She also had an air type dino medal. I had no idea what it was but I was ready.

"Wind Blast," I yelled.

_Up and ready_ he said.

"Atlas," Teiori said. A big T-Rex like creature came out. It had huge spines on its back. Being a nerd I knew it was an Altispinax.

"Wind Blast, use Wind Blast," I said. Jets of green air pushed against Spinax. It flew back and hit some giant skull. Then it came up and was barely hurt.

"Atlas, use Spinax Fang," she said. Spinax came running up to Wind Blast with amazing speed. It bit Wind Blast in the neck. My first vivosaur howled in pain. Then it stopped and got ready to attack.

"Use Wind Blast again," I said. Once again he shot huge jets of air to the Spinax. Then the Spinax kept biting Wind Blast. In the end, it was a tie.

"Good job, but that wasn't my full potential," Teiori said. She held out two more dino medals.

"Well, I guess that's why you're so strong," I said.

"Yep, but you have high potential, you beat Atlas!" she said.

"Thanks," I said. Then she left and I cleaned off my fossil rocks. I saw Stella in the cleaning room with some robot thing.

"Oh, just in time, I want you to me Kl33n," Stella said.

"Nice to meet you master, I will clean off all fossils for you," he said.

"He is just so enthusiastic," Stella said happily.

"Yep," I said. Then Stella left and I went down to business. All I got was a part for Wind Blast making him Rank 4 and he learned a new move. It was Aeros Alert.

_I am stronger_ he said in his dino medal. I swear I could hear music from inside of it. I was probably hearing things. Then I cleaned off another rock. It was a Shoni head.

_Hello_ he said sleepily.

"Wuzzup," I said.

_You are the one who revived me_ he said.

_Yep_ I answered back.

_Do you have a nickname for me_ he said.

_How about Finn_ I said.

_Awesome_ he said. Then I left. I decided to go meet up with Todd so we could see who was stronger. When I got to the dig site, I saw a gigantic crowd. People were talking.

"He's so mysterious and smoldering," a girl said dreamily.

"Darn, I didn't expect him to be in the cup," a guy said. Then I saw Todd bounding up to me.

"OMG, it is Rupert, his dad is the CEO of the FossilDigInc.," Todd said.

"Cool," I said. I went to get a closer look. It was a boy my age. He had shoulder length silver hair, golden eyes that were super dazzling, and a blood red coat.

_Someone needs a haircut_ Wind Blast said.

_For sure_ Finn said. Rupert was talking to a reporter.

"This is Linda R. Porter and I am live talking with Rupert," she said.

"Her names a pun," I said to Todd.

"Yeah," he said.

"So Rupert, why did you enter the cup," she asked.

"To win, and to expand my father's vast incorporation," Rupert said.

"So what do you expect from this cup," she said.

"To win and defeat anyone who gets in my way," he said.

"That's it folks, said by a true champion. Now we have regulations for Rupert. You cannot steal locks of his hai….," Linda said. I wasn't listening. I was in a dream. It was about Rupert and I. We were together and were married.

"Dina," Todd said waving his hand in my face.

"Earth to Dina," he said.

"Sorry," I said.

"Guess what I am going to beat Rupert in a battle," Todd said.

"Good luck with that I guess," I said as Todd bounded off to Rupert. I ran after him just in case Rupert hurts my best friends feelings.

**Me: I would love to continue this chapter but I have to go to bed. So do the usual:**

**REVIEW**

**Favorite**

**REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES**

**And no bad comments..**

**Thanks!**


	4. Rearranging Rupert's Face

Dina the Champion

**Me: I am so freakin' sorry guys. I was invisible for so long. So I decided to update my stories. Well I am now going to Dina**

**Dina: Ok, let's do the reviews!**

**Me: Okay.**

_**Trin:**_ Good chapter, loved the title

_**Ilovedogs12: **_Good chapter!

_**Reshiramluverfusion12:**_ I am SOOOOO Hyper!

_**Luna23111: **_Loved it!

**Me: Those were the reviews. Not much but I'm not gonna complain. So let's go on to the story.**

**Dina: Yay!**

**Me: Let's go…**

…_**Dina…**_

_Rupert better not hurt my best friend_ I thought as we went to the snotty boy.

"Hey can we battle you?" Todd asked.

"What?" Rupert asked.

"Can we battle you?" Todd asked.

"_We_," Rupert said.

"Fine, can _I_ battle you," Todd said.

"I have no time for your nonsense," Rupert said.

"This is not nonsense," Todd said as his voice cracked.

"Fine, you want to battle me, and then remember your mommy isn't here so you can't run to her," Rupert said.

"Just get to the battle guys," I said annoyed.

"Fine," Todd said readying his Stego dino medal.

"Prepare to lose," Rupert said holding two dino medals out. He threw them out in the air. His silver hair flowed with the wind.

_WTF brain_ I said.

_Ha-ha_ Wind Blast said.

_Very funny _I said.

_You're right, it's not funny, it's HILARIOUS_ Finn, my Shoni said.

_You too_ I groaned. I ignored their talking and watched Rupert battle. He had a Mapo and a Raja. Todd only had a Stego. I knew Todd had to attack Mapo, because Mapo was in range. Instead, my dim-witted best friend attacked Raja, who was not in range, and was way stronger than Stego.

"Use Spike Tail," Todd yelled. I face palmed. Well Stego missed.

"Use Raja Fang," Rupert yelled.

_Damn, his voice is sexy _I said.

_OMFG, that is funny_ both of my vivosaurs said.

_Stop it_ I said.

Anyways, Raja beat Stego in one hit. Todd fell to the ground and picked up his Dino Medal.

"How did you win," he asked.

"Well, Raja was out of range, Mapo would have been a much better target because of it's type," Rupert said.

"Type?" Todd asked.

"Oh dear, this is bad," Rupert said.

"What?" Todd asked.

"Well, your Stego is an air, air is weak against earth, earth is weak against fire, fire is weak against water, and water is weak against air. Then there is one type that has no affect. It is neutral," Rupert said annoyed.

"Oh, I get it now," Todd said.

"Yeah, now I must go train my vivosaurs even more, I have no time for the likes of you two peasants," Rupert said. I got mad.

"Dina, don't," Todd said. I ignored him.

"Hey what are you doing," Rupert asked. I didn't answer. I balled up my fists.

"Are you ready to get a facelift," I asked.

"What?" Rupert asked confused. He looked pale. Oh wait, he already was. Then I punched Rupert in the face. He screamed and fell in the water.

"What a drama queen," I said annoyed.

_Go Dina_ my vivosaurs yelled. I bet they were eating popcorn.

"Now please GTFO of my face," I said.

"You know what, I am not ever going to be seeing you again, you are like rotten plum pudding," Rupert said.

"Well, I will see you, in the cup," I said.

"Sure," he said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to stab you with your own ribs," I asked.

"No," Rupert said and took off.

"WTF Dina," Todd said.

"Somebody is crying to daddy," I said.

"Good job," Todd said. Then our paleopager's rang.

_Round 1 of the Caliosteo Cup is starting. Dina's opponent is Todd_.

"Noooooooo," Todd yelled.

"This sucks," I said.

"Boo man, I wanted to battle you in the finals," Todd said.

"Well no use fighting," I said.

"Yeah," Todd said.

"Well you are going to be my rival now until we finish the Round," I said.

"Alright," Todd said. We did our best-friend high-five. Then we ran to the lobby. Devon was standing there.

"I expect to see flames shoot out of the stadium," he said.

"Thanks," I said and ran to the door that leads into the common room.

I entered and ran to Todd.

**Me: Hey guys, so sorry about the cliffy but I was in no mood to finish. I have writers block and I am in pain. I was visiting my aunt and uncle in Florida. (I live in California). And I was riding one of the horses they had. Well my luck, I chose the evil horse. It bucked me off and I landed on a barbed wire fence. I got stitches on my arm. It is PAINFUL.**

**Dina: Well it's okay because I beat up Rupert**

**Me: Sorry Rupert fans**

**Dina: They're okay, Rupert only has a black eye**

**Me: Next time break his arm **

**Rupert: I am right here you guys!**

**Me: We said give him a break, his arm hurts**

**Dina: *nods***

**Rupert: Okay, but now review and favorite**

**Dina: That's my line**

**Me: It's fine**

**Dina: :(**

**Me: Well no bad comments are allowed!**

**Dina: OR I WILL REARRANGE YOUR FACE**

**Me: Or put your head in a blender**

**Dina: Or BOTH**

**Me: Let's get Rupert**


End file.
